


My true form is...

by Silvermoonphantom (Daitoshi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mythology - Freeform, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daitoshi/pseuds/Silvermoonphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reflects on true forms and his place in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My true form is...

In the vastness of space, even just from the surface of the Earth's moon, their planet looks like the head of a pin, suspended in a black void. The stars and galaxies spin and twist around them, a thousand types of energy flinging itself against the silver atmosphere.

Heaven exists in another dimension, fitting snugly against the mortal one in a manner closely resembling velcro - billions of tiny claws reaching into the tangle of reality and clinging tightly. The dimensions are similar, though.

Michael's wings were radiant, great arches of light and energy and vibration stretching across the sky. He could hold a star with delicate dexterity, pressed against his pinions for observation, Grace trembling with the love he held for the detail of God's creation.

Gabriel's voice was joyous, ringing through all of creation clear and beautiful. It rose up in harmony with the shriek of comets and the steady hum of gravity twisting through every planet. His Grace hummed with the love he held for the creativity of God's creation.

Raphael's being was delighted, his consciousnesses engulfing galaxies and resonated with the motion of every atom and photon. He leaped among the nebulae and dipped gracefully through waves of stardust. His Grace danced with the love for God's creation.

Lucifer's heart was beautiful, overflowing with adoration for every new thing he encountered. Each new shade of light glancing through crystals of ice, each moment of shuddering impact when two planets collided he praised. His Grace rang out with the love he had for God.

The other angels were created, smaller and smaller as their glowing, singing, dancing beings filled up Heaven's skies. They discovered their purpose - to praise God's creation, to be Soldiers, to follow orders.

Castiel had been newly created, his mind just inlaid with instructions and instinct, when Human souls had been created and placed within the Garden. He did not envy them, was not jealous, did not feel anything but the comforting companionship and loyalty held for every fellow heavenly being

He was only curious when they disobeyed and both were sent down to live within a mortal shell. Castiel was obedient when Gabriel passed on God's will - that they should love these Humans as they loved God himself. It only took a small twist of perspective to see them with the same devotion and awe.

He joined the rest of his garrison in horror and sadness when the Morning Star shrieked denial of those souls. Cowered when great wings spread across the width of Heaven, great blades of light and fury slashing against each other as Archangels did battle, washing over the lesser angels and battering their Grace.

Castiel stepped easily into complete obedience, following the orders that Raphael threw his way.

On Earth, he found his being resonated closely with Thunder, the rolling vibrations snapping out from lightning and flinging themselves over distances. Castiel found himself drawing in storms during his missions, wanting to feel the comforting thrum when he manifested.

He once paused in front of a human's creation, fluttering his wings and watching the reflections dance and scatter across smooth glass. The steel girders shifted minutely when he pressed against them, gears purring against the gentle prodding of his Grace.

He fit himself neatly within the confines of the outer walls, ignoring the tiny souls puttering around within his wavelengths, feeling childish delight at the way it confined him gently.

Castiel could still remember Gabriel's form leading him through fields of moons, his own wings working to traverse the distances of Heaven and Creation while the Archangel's barely curved. He recalled Raphael's wings snapping through swirls of Galaxies, subtly altering the waves of energy.

He could easily envision Lucifer's wings lighting up everything perceivable, basking in the beauty that the Archangel splashed across every photon and vibration of creation.

Michael's great wingspan, brushing the very edges of the expanding universe.

Castiel hummed, pulling out of the structure and sweeping his perception over it. The thing was small, sturdy and shining with an odd sort of beauty.

Much later, when he condensed and twisted and pushed his way into a human vessel, Castiel was confronted by a human. He recalled that odd structure, the shining walls enfolding his form perfectly.

He knew he was small, in comparison to many of his brothers.

He was not quite as small as a human, though.


End file.
